Modern Elsanna oneshot series
by SgtRL-3
Summary: Still same, based in the Krokusene Universe. The older generation have already passed away, now the new generation Princesses, the descendants of the queen lived in more than a hundred years ago, start writing different stories in their lives in different styles.
1. Prologue

**Some Modern Elsanna oneshots in my Canon Universe, where Elsa** ** _the Second_** **and Anna** ** _the Second_** **(The far descendants of the Elsa at 19th).**

In short, Elsa (26 years old) is the Crown Princess and the future Queen of Arendelle, even more, a jet fighter pilot that operates first F-14D Super Tomcat and then F-22A Raptor. Anna (24 years old) is the Second Princess, a Master of History and as a teaching assistant at the university.

In addition, they have a little brother, Olav (23 years old). He is an art student, serve in the Ministry of Defense's Publicity Agency as a Petty Officer. Their parents, King Erik and Queen Krista are both alive and well, and are quite young among the monarchs in Europe (Erik is just over 50 years old, and Krista is even younger).

Attention: Although I called this series **_"Elsanna"_** , don't expect to see lesbian and NSFW content in this fanfic. The sisters are only very close siblings, and don't have any that kind of "love".


	2. Part 1

**Et langt langt farvel——** **A long-long Goodbye**

This was just a normal midsummer night – at least for the citizens of Stavanger.

However, for the two princesses of Arendelle, this was not the case.

For them, after this night, it was a long-term parting.

At this moment, the two sat in the garden of the palace on the island, looking at the goblet holding the white wine on the table, silent for a long time. Until the hour hand of the pocket watch at hand points to 11. "...Elsa? Take care of yourself after get to Rygge (where Air Force Flying School is located), and... Remember: I miss you." Anna's long-lost tears Finally couldn't hold it anymore. Two lines of clear spring flowed from her eyes to her cheeks. Her sister's mouth moved and seemed to want to say something, but in the end she could not say it. Maybe Elsa wanted to comfort her sister, or maybe, just want to say "I will remember." No one would know what she wanted to say.

The two fell into a silent conversation. They all had a lot of moods to tell, but no one had the courage to break the silence. In the end, Anna leaned her head on her sister's shoulder and went back to the room all the way.

She didn't know how long it took, Anna slowly opened her eyes and turned over in bed, habitually groping around the familiar temperature but feeling empty, stupidly trying to hold up the eyelids, only left white sheets. The morning sun squeezed into the room, and her eyes could not hold it. Anna squinted her eyes and half-lifted her body, She found that the person she was just looking for was standing in front of the bedside wardrobe. Elsa's pajamas had been collected and stored on the third floor of the wardrobe. She had already replaced an Air Force cadet military uniforms - white "unallocated" logo collar, navy blue tie and epaulette, sky blue top and pants, sapphire nameplate, golden ankle strap and button.

"Anna, after 10 minutes, the car sent by the military will pick me up." She turned and kissed her sister's forehead, which may be the last good morning kiss of the year.

"Elsa, I will miss you..." Anna's lips whispered to her sister's neck.

"I know. But there is no time to delay. I have to leave." Elsa let go of her sister, turned back and picked up the paper bag on her desk, and quickly walked out of the room, leaving only a lonely Anna sitting on the bed.

Three years later—

"... Another birthday that only one person spent." Anna sat in the back seat of the white Volvo S60 royal car that took her home, talking to herself, and using her iPhone 5 that her sister gave her as a Christmas gift looking through the text message, while secretly tangled in her heart - Elsa, will you not come back to my birthday party this year? Will it be a silent "I'm sorry, according to the curriculum, I can't come back"? Anna is getting more and more depressed. In the end, she finally can't suppress these overwhelming feelings. Turn on the voice input and shout at the phone:

"Elsa, you are a git! You know how much I miss you in the past three years? I can only see you few times a year, and you are always absent from my birthday. You always say how difficult it is to be a soldier. Is it easy for me to be your sister? Damn it, give me a quick return, hurry up!"

But after this sentence is finished, she regrets it herself - her sister is tired for a year, then don't add any more to her heart: Anna has already heard Elsa say that too many pilots have various accidents because of emotional instability. Things, she definitely does not want her sister to be the next person like this.

Back to the palace, Anna picked up her bag and got out of the car nervously. When she got to the door of her bedroom, Anna took out the key and opened the door. Then she saw the scene that made her surprised and couldn't speak for a while - the person standing opposite her, pale blond hair was pinned with a hairpin, the eyebrows were like a new moon, the eyes were smiling, the lips were closed, and no words were made; it was still the familiar air force uniform for Anna, but the collars were replaced by the cyan collars of fighter unit, and a small silver crossbar of Junior Lieutenant were also added. At this time, her hands clasped, hanging in front of her, dignified and elegant.

"I know, I know..."

She went to the woman.

"…I know…"

The woman smiled.

"Welcome back, Anna. Your text message I have received on the way home. Don't worry about me, don't worry about me - I will be by your side for each birthday, and I will not be absent."

"I...I...oh..."

Anna couldn't stop herself anymore, she rushed to Elsa and hugged her, sobbed to her.

"Sorry, my sister. I shouldn't say that to you. Even if you leave me for ten years, I won't be like this again!"

"Nothing, you are my sister, I forgive you." Elsa said with a smile on his face.

"I forgive you too." Anna finally broke into laughter.


	3. Part 2

**Serving as a guide to my sister**

"I want to see the Raptors! I want to see the Raptors!"

The Duchess of Arendal, Air Force Flight Chief (Equivalent to Captain) Elsa Messer, looked helplessly at her sister, Anna, who was like a pupil at the first time she came to the zoo. She heard that her sister's squadron had changed into new fighters and was anxious to come. Seriously, a lot of high-level classified things, even I, as future queen can not see because I HAVE NO AUTHORITY. Is you, an outsider think here is a museum or a market?

Although Elsa thought so, but after all, she could not reprimand her sister. "I am going to discuss with the commander of the base the route you took. I will be back soon." Anna, who was kept in the dark, still didn't know what was going on, thinking that her sister really wanted to take her to see somewhat big stuff, so she grinned and grinned.

When Elsa came back, Anna was like an IRIS-T missile with a target locked on. She was close to her sister less than 2 meters ahead. "The first stop, the officers' canteen, is where we just ate, serving 1,500 meals a day. If you count the soldiers' canteen, then it is 14,000. What is the concept? For example, the officers and men of the two wings in the base will eat 2.4 tons of bread, 1.7 tons of meat, 200 kilograms of edible oil, and 14 kilograms of pepper every day. Ah, besides, the kitchen is not allowed to get into- you have not sanitized."

Anna silently nodded and looked at the empty counter until she was dragged away by her sister. "Come on, Anna, we have several places to see." After about ten minutes, the sisters walked from the south side of the base to the middle, and an eight-storey white building appeared in front of them.

"Administrative building." Elsa took a sip of water from the kettle and said it without hesitation. "There are 1600 people working in this building. Wing staffs, people from the Air Force Operation Command, and NATO Northern Command Preset Team. But I think you don't want to look at paperwork. Come with me, I will take you to the Air Force Museum - although you have already been there. "

Passing through the hangar, Anna looked at several F-22 stealth fighters parked inside, and couldn't help but want to ran to peek, but in a few seconds she was picked up by her sister.

"Oh! It hurts!"

"Unfortunately, the secret equipments can't be seen by unauthorized personel. Keep up."

In the Air Force Museum in the north, there are almost all the planes that the Royal Arendian Air Force has built from the Army Air Force to today, and even several flying antique aircraft. Anna's attention is no longer on these planes.

"F-4C 'Phantom II', the plane that Grandpa flew when he served in the Air Force... Anna, are you listening? Hey, what..."

Elsa turned her head and suddenly found her sister looking at her with a look that almost cried out. At this time, Anna suddenly fired like an autocannon: "Elsa, how do you guard against we "civilian" people like thieves?! As the daughter of the king, why I can't see the fighters? Do you think I will write down the information then tell the Russians? ! Why do you not trust me so much! "

Elsa suddenly felt an anger rushed through her blood vessels. She grabbed Anna's collar and snarled at her sister: "This has nothing related with your origin! It's only related to your authority! My identity is much higher than you. However, when I don't have permission, I can't see those things and files too! To say that I am wronged, I am far more wronged than you. Wake up, now is not the 17th century, you have a royal title then can do anything you want! "When she finished, she let go of her hand and let her sister go."

Anna knows that she was self-willed, she was unreasonable, but when she thinks about it, she was not willing to admit her mistakes. She was entangled with a blushing face and didn't not know how to respond.

"Come on, let your sister hug you, don't be angry."

The pair of arms that were stronger than her because of her career forced her into a warm embrace. The chest was close to the chest, and the heart was close to the heart. The two gently closeed their eyes and seemed to enjoy the feeling of this moment.

"Anna, even you are 23 years old, you are still so capricious. As a price, you pay for the next dinner."

"Well, I am going back... sister. You have to stay here and do it well." Anna kissed Elsa's cheek gently with her lips before she released her arms, and walked out of the base reluctantly.

The next time we meet, I have to think more about how my sister feels.

This is the only idea Anna had at the time.


	4. Part 3

**Nightmare**

Over the Strait of Jutland.

How long has this been after the launch? She did not know, only know that all six AIM-120 radar-guided missiles had been launched, and only two IRIS-T infrared guided missiles were still hung in the side weapon bays of her F-22. Her squadron has lost two planes, but the opposite Russians have also been shot down at least 14 fighters - three Su-30SM, two Su-34M, five Su-35SM, and four are seen Su-57, which cannot be easily dispatched for the country's heavy equipment.

"Magic 1-1, this is Overlord, can you kill a few more planes?" The commander on the E-7 AWACS behind the battlefield sent a question.

"I am almost bingo on fuel, and the missiles are only left in close range ones, up to one, or ten minutes." She adjusted the engine to the subsonic cruise mode, saving as much fuel as possible for a while.

"Please stay as long as possible. In another ten minutes, the American F-22 taking off from the UK will arrive at the battlefield and you will be able to return."

"Roger. I do my best." She replied perfunctorily, while groaning in her heart: Damn, let us stay here for an hour, the missile is running out, the planned reinforcements, why it has been not coming? Suddenly her wingman reported in his tone without any mood: "5 Russian bandits, bearing 075, distance 150, altitude 3580." "Roger! All planes, turn to 075, ready to engage!"

If this is a regular engagement, she can use the AMRAAM missiles to knock down these Russian planes far away; if the fuel is sufficient, she can enter the supersonic cruise, and then occupy a successful position in the energy air battle. Unfortunately, neither of these conditions is now available to her.

Soon, the distance between the two sides was close to 60 kilometers. "Fox 3!" 6 wingmen each fired an AIM-120, half of them were hit and shot three Su-35s down. "The next step is to fight and win." She turned on the afterburner and began to climb, with the intention of occupying a favorable position.

When the distance was shortened to 15 kilometers, both sides fired at the same time. The Su-57 hit by the IRIS-T missiles in the cockpit. The pilot had no chance of escape; but her F-22 was also hit by a R-74 on the rear fuselage, the entire aircraft began lost respond. "The engine is on fire... The operating panel is all black... The controller is not responding... I have to go!" She pulled the ejection ring. "Bang", Martin Baker ACES ejection seat flew out following the canopy just in less than one second.

"Shhhit!" This is the first word after she had ejected.

At this moment, Anna's eyes opened and with no extra movement, she immediately slipped to her sister's side. "Elsa, wake up, Elsa!" Anna said as she gently shook her sister's shoulder. Elsa opened her eyes and glanced around. She was not above the cold sea, and she did not have a parachute bag on her back. Instead, she was lying in her own room with her sister. "Relax." The younger whispered, "Relax." She could feel that her sister still hadn't gotten out of tension.

"Is this a nightmare?" Anna waited for the breath of her sister to calm down. Elsa nodded, Anna hugged her, and the room was filled with a kind of embarrassing silence, but it didn't last long. The sisters heard the sound of the bolts turning and they turned their heads to look at them. Standing in front of the open door, their younger brother Olav, his hair was messy and his eyes were drowsy. "Sister, I heard you screaming in the room and come to see what happened to you." Anna made a gesture to signal her brother to come. Olav slowly climbed into the bed, sitting beside his big sister and asking her why Elsa screamed.

"She had a nightmare, the dream of being shot down."

"Oh." The younger brother replied in a low voice. Olav hugged Elsa and said, "I will protect you, my sister!" She smirked a smile on her face amidst tears, and Anna and Olav smiled. "Sister? Can I stay here?" Elsa nodded and faced the innocent look of her sister and brother. How could she refuse? Finally, Olav slept on her right and Anna laid on her left.

"How do you feel?" Anna spoke up, and her sister looked at her and smiled. "Much better, thank you." She turned her head and looked at her brother. Anna leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You are my guardian angels, aren't you?" Elsa's words made Anna laugh.

"Yes. We are." Because of sleepiness, the sisters fell asleep not long after. They will sleep well, a good feeling that will never be disturbed by nightmares.


End file.
